bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US)
|seasonrun = January 21, 2019 - February 13, 2019 |numberofepisodes = 13 |companionshows = Celebrity Big Brother: After Dark |previousseason = Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) |castphoto = CBBUS2 Cast.png|video = |sponsor = }} , is the second edition of Celebrity Big Brother in Big Brother U.S. Background Development After the first season of Celebrity Big Brother premiered in the United States, it was declared a success after it was the number one show after the 2018 Winter Olympics. The series premiere was the number one program for CBS attracting 7.27 million viewers with a 1.8/7 rating in the 18-49 demographic and the highest rated season premiere since season 13. The season finale pulled in 5.21 million viewers and a 1.4/5 rating in the 18-49 demographic. CBS ordered a second season of Celebrity Big Brother on May 12, 2018 then confirmed it would return for a mid-season run four days later when the network reveled its 2018–19 fall prime-time schedule. Allison Grodner and Rich Meehan will continue to serve as executive producers for the second season. Their production company Fly on the Wall Entertainment will produce the season for CBS in association with Endemol Shine North America. CBS ANNOUNCES SLATE OF MIDSEASON REALITY PROGRAMMING". www.cbspressexpress.com (Press release). November 27, 2018. Archived from the original on November 29, 2018. Retrieved November 29, 2018. Air Schedule The main television coverage of the second season will be screened on CBS during the winter of 2019. The season premiere is scheduled for January 21, 2019 with the season finale on February 13, 2019. CBS officially released their schedule on November 27, 2018 and later January 10, 2019. After Dark House As with each season since season 6, the program is filmed at CBS Studios, sound stage 18 in Studio City, California in a custom-built two story house. Soundstage 18 was previously used to film the sitcom Yes, Dear. The House was equipped with 94 high-definition cameras and 113 microphones in order to monitor and record the Houseguests. The living room, three bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom and lounge room are located on the first floor. The Head of Household bedroom, gym area and an additional lounge area are located on the second floor. The second floor is accessible by a spiral staircase located in the kitchen next to the sliding glass doors that lead to the backyard. CBS released pictures and video of the redesigned House on January 16, 2019 through several media outlets like Entertainment Weekly, The Hollywood Reporter, Entertainment Tonight and ET Canada. The interior of the Celebrity Big Brother house has a New York City theme from around the 1940s. Each of the bedrooms on the first floor were given their own individual names reflecting their design. The first bedroom has a "5th Avenue" theme inspired by window shopping highlighting "the highest fashion of the '40s" while the second bedroom has a luxury "Hotel" theme. The third bedroom, known as the "Celebrity Building" Bedroom, that was inspired by a famous art deco building named after a car company. The kitchen was inspired by some of the finest restaurants in New York City with a "faux French" oven island and a square dinning room table. Behind the dinning room table cartoon-style pictures of the season one houseguests hanging on the wall. The bathroom and downstairs lounge area were inspired by the 20th Century Limited passenger train. The Head of Household bedroom resembles the backstage of a Broadway show with the head board made from a real theater marquee. The upstairs lounge was designed after the Brooklyn Bridge while the gym area was inspired by the 42nd Street library in Manhattan.Big Brother (CBSBigBrother). “Before the #BBCeleb Houseguests arrive, take a personal tour of the house with @JulieChen, and tune in on Monday, January 21 at 8/7c for the season premiere. ��” 16 January 2019, 6:09 PM. Tweet. On January 15th, CBS released house pictures as hints around the different social media's for the show, Julie Chen, and executive producer Allison Grodner. CBBUS House House Preview 1.jpg|AppleBig Brother (CBSBigBrother). “Take a bite out of this sneak peek of the all-new #BBCeleb house. Can you guess this year's theme? More sneak peeks tomorrow along with the full reveal!” 15 January 2019, 1:33 PM. Tweet. CBBUS House House Preview 2.jpg|Guest BookChen, Julie (2019, 15 January). Here’s your FIRST sneak peek inside this season’s #BBCeleb house! What do you think is the theme? Stay tuned for more sneak peeks tomorrow along with the full reveal! ����. CBBUS House House Preview 3.jpg|Guitar and SuitcaseGrodner, Allison (agrodner22). “Here’s your FIRST sneak peek inside this season’s #BBCeleb house! Stay tuned for more sneak peeks tomorrow along with the full reveal!” 15 January 2019, 1:00 PM. Tweet. CBBUS House House Preview 4.jpg|Train SignBig Brother. (2019, 15 January). Sneak peek time! �� �� �� Any ideas on what the house theme for Celebrity Big Brother will be? Hang tight... tomorrow's the FULL house reveal. ��. CBBUS House House Preview 5.jpg|Roses and Mirrorcbs_bigbrother (2019, 15 January). Here’s your FIRST sneak peek inside this season’s #BBCeleb house! Any guesses on what you think the theme is? Stay tuned for more sneak peeks along with the full reveal tomorrow!. The remainder of the house photos were released the next day on January 16th. Once again they were scattered around the different social media accounts for the show Julie Chen, and executive producer Allison Grodner. CBBUS2 House 1.jpg|HOH RoomChen, Julie (JulieChen). “The #HOH Room is ready for the new Houseguests of #BBCeleb !!! Who are you excited to see in this room? Full House Tour coming later today ��” 16 January 2019, 2:04 PM. Tweet. CBBUS2 House 2.jpg|HOH Room CBBUS2 House 3.jpg|BedroomGrodner, Allison (agrodner22). “Here's another peek inside the #BBCeleb house! Stay tuned for the full house tour later today, and don't miss the two-night premiere event this Monday, Jan. 21, on CBS!” 16 January 2019, 1:48 PM. Tweet. CBBUS2 House 4.jpg|Upstairs Lounge CBBUS2 House 5.jpg|Living RoomBig Brother Zone (BBZoneUK). “PICTURES: Celebrity Big Brother USA house. #BBCeleb #CBBUS” 16 January 2019, 1:50 PM. Tweet. CBBUS2 House 6.jpg|Kitchen CBBUS2 House 7.jpg|Dining Room CBBUS2 House 8.jpg|BedroomBig Brother. (2019, 15 January). Who will be calling this bedroom home for the next few weeks? Find out when you tune into the season premiere of Big Brother Celebrity 2 on Monday, Jan. 21 at 8/7c!. CBBUS2 House 9.jpg|BedroomBig Brother. (2019, 15 January). Lots of ��'s will be had in this Celebrity Big Brother bedroom.. CBBUS2 House 10.jpg|BedroomBig Brother. (2019, 15 January). Check out this golden and glamorous space where the celebrities will get their rest and relaxation.. CBBUS2 House 11.jpg|Bathroomcbs_bigbrother (2019, 16 January). Your first look at the #BBCeleb bathroom and lounge area ✨ Stay tuned for the full house tour later today!. CBBUS2 House 12.jpg|Downstairs Lounge A house tour would be released later that day on Youtube.Big Brother.“Big Brother Celebrity - Tour the House with Julie.” YouTube, 16 January 2019. Casting Similar to the previous season, various fake lists were circulated around the internet. Some rumors turned out to be true. It was initially rumored that Dina Lohan, mother of actress Lindsay Lohan would be competing after receiving a large sum. Days before the cast announcement, Natalie Eva Marie was leaked to participate after a video was shown on Twitter revealing producers asking her questions during her promo for the premiere episode.Fearless (beycentric). “VIDEO: Leaked footage of producers asking Natalie Eva Marie today about being on Celebrity Big Brother this season. #receipts #celebritybigbrother #cbb #cbbus2 #bbceleb” 9 January 2019, 9:56 PM. Tweet. Retrieved 13 January 2019 The following day, former Celebrity Big Brother 15 (UK) contestant and pop journalist Perez Hilton released an article stating that Joey Lawrence would be entering the house followed by other celebrities that participated in Dancing With The Stars, similar to the previous season. Finally Kato Kaelin would accidentally reveal himself as a houseguest on Twitter after stating starting January 12th, he would be off all social media.EvelDick (EvelDick). “Looks like Kato Kaelin deleted his tweet that basically said he was going on #CBBUS2 But I recorded it for you guys. God, they are scraping the bottom of the barrel. If this video is any indication of what we'll see on the feeds... kill me now” 12 January 2019, 12:03 AM. Tweet. Retrieved 15 January 2019 Perez Hilton would go on to leak that musician Todrick Hall was asked to participate, but declined.Perez (ThePerezHilton). “Sources tell me that #TodrickHall was offered a spot in the Celebrity Big Brother house. And he turned it down! Not sure why.” 11 January 2019, 2:19 AM. Tweet. Retrieved 13 January 2019 In addition, he spoiled that Wilson Phillips singer, Carnie Wilson had initially signed to compete in the show, but had to back out a week prior due to health conditions.Perez (ThePerezHilton). “Also, sources tell me that #CarnieWilson of Wilson Philips (and a frequent cohost on CBS's daytime chat show The Talk) was also offered a position. She accepted the offer BUT had to drop out earlier this week for "health reasons". And that's that! xoxo” 11 January 2019, 2:19 AM. Tweet. Retrieved 13 January 2019 The cast enter sequester on Saturday, January 12th and later enter the house on Tuesday, January 15th. The cast would be revealed during a commercial break between the first and second quarter of the NFL Divisional Round playoff game between the New England Patriots and the Los Angeles Chargers. It was revealed that former White House communication's director Anthony Scaramucci was included in the cast after declining the season prior. Prize Money The celebrities are competing for the grand prize of $250,000. In addition, each celebrity received $100,000 to enter the house. Live Feeds Preview To hipe up the live feeders for the upcoming season. CBS leaked the live feeds for short periods of time from the time the houseguests entered the house until the premiere. The dates and times are shown in BBT (PST): *January 17 (2:00 PM - 2:15 PM)Big Brother (CBSBigBrother). “�� The #BBLF are open RIGHT NOW… but only for a limited time. Spy on the new cast as they settle into life as #BBCeleb Houseguests! Start watching: https://bit.ly/2FzwxKD ��” 17 January 2019, 5:05 PM. Tweet.hamsterwatch #cbb2 �� ⌚️ (hamsterwatch). “FEEDS ARE ON probably for 15 minutes or so? GET 'EM http://bit.ly/bb20feeds #cbbus #cbbus2” 17 January 2019, 5:02 PM. Tweet. *January 18 (2:00 PM - 2:15 PM)Big Brother (CBSBigBrother). “�� Get a LIVE look right now into the #BBCeleb house! That's right. The #BBLF are open, but only for a brief while. Go now: https://bit.ly/2DieV3D ��” 18 January 2019, 5:01 PM. Tweet.hamsterwatch #cbb2 �� ⌚️ (hamsterwatch). “another sneak peek coming today at 2pm PT/5pm ET - GET YOUR FEEDS and fire 'em up http://bit.ly/bb20feeds #cbbus #cbbus2” 18 January 2019, 4:35 PM. Tweet. *January 21 (11:00 AM - 11:15 AM)Big Brother (CBSBigBrother). “�� Get a sneak peek at the new #BBCeleb Houseguests by checking out the #BBLF RIGHT NOW. Hurry! Start spying now: https://bit.ly/2AOYH0g ��” 21 January 2019, 2:01 PM. Tweet.hamsterwatch #cbb2 �� ⌚️ (hamsterwatch). “FEEDS ARE LIVE another sneak peek just began - get yours at http://bit.ly/bb20feeds #cbb2 #cbbus2” 21 January 2019, 2:01 PM. Tweet. Twists *'Power Pair & Nomination Competitions:' For the first competition of the season, the houseguests were divided up into five teams of two leaving two houseguests sitting out, who were later awarded immunity. The winners of the competition became the "Power Pair". The winners would then compete in a second competition where the winner would be the first Head of Household and the loser would be the first nominee on the block. *'Breaking Celebrity News:' Various twists will be announced to the houseguests throughout the season in the form of "breaking news." **'Fake HouseGuest & Second Veto:' It was revealed that Anthony Scaramucci was never a real contestant, and he left the game on Day 6. His exit gave everyone a second chance at the PoV, but since he was a nominee, a new one had to be named in his place. **'Power of the Publicist:' America will vote for one of the Final 9 houseguests to get the Power of the Publicist. That gives them the power to remove themselves from the block at one of the following two Nomination or Power of Veto ceremonies. After voting via hashtags on Twitter, America voted for Tamar Braxton to get the power. However, she didn't use it during the first eviction cycle that she could've, and after she won HoH during the second cycle, the power expired. **'Immunity Competition:' The houseguests will compete for Immunity during the Double Eviction. The winner will be safe, but will have to sit out of the next HoH. Tamar ended up winning and she was safe for the Double Eviction. Houseguests Voting History Competition History Game History Controversies Julie Chen Hosting The media speculated that Julie Chen Moonves might not continue hosting the series after her husband Les Moonves' departure from the CBS Corporation on September 9, 2018 because of multiple sexual misconduct allegations. Chen-Moonves has been the host of the American adaption of the format since the debut of Big Brother in the United States. She subsequently stepped down as a co-host of The Talk on September 18, 2018 while continuing to host season 20. CBS confirmed on November 27, 2018 that Chen-Moonves would host the second season of Celebrity Big Brother. She later confirmed her own involvement on Twitter and Instagram on January 10, 2018, almost a month after CBS announced that they were not giving Les a severance pay.Chen, Julie (JulieChen). “So excited to be back on this stage ���� who else is ready for the second season of #BBCeleb?! RT if you’re counting down to the premiere on Monday January 21! ��������” 10 January 2019, 12:50 PM. Tweet. Retrieved 11 January 2019.Julie Chen. Instagram, So excited to be back on this stage ���� who else is ready for the second season of #BBCeleb?! Double Tap if you’re counting down to the premiere on Monday January 21! ��������, 10 January 2019. Retrieved 11 January 2019. Anthony Scaramucci Departure After the second episode when the live feeds began at midnight on January 23rd ET, it was discovered that Anthony was missing from the house. It was later discovered that he possibly left the house the day before. Later that day it was then discovered that he was in Davos, Switzerland attending a financial conference. He would go on saying he signed a NDA about his exit and could not discuss it until after Friday night's episode. It was then revealed that it was part of the season's twist Breaking Celebrity News. Anthony was a fake houseguest who was living among the houseguests. He would leave the house and a new veto would take place as a result of the open nomination seat. Alleged Lolo Jones Ejection On Saturday, January 27th, the live feeds were cut during a argument between Lolo Jones and Tamar Braxton after Tamar was accusing Lolo of staying up with her fellow houseguests trying to figure out a way to keep her off the block. After Tamar confronted Lolo, Lolo stated, “I’m not real funny. Here’s the problem today, you want me to tell you what happened and then you snap off on me," she then jumps out of bed stating, ”I’m gonna f**king start because you want to tell me … you asked me what the f**k and then you f**kin ‘pop off. So why the f**k would I not get mad? You do this every motherf**king day. Like don’t f**king start with me." The live feed is then cut. As it returns it shows the two back in the same room with Lolo saying. The camera cuts and then shows Tamar coming into the room, and Jones saying, “I’m f**king cool. Last night we all f**king stayed up…to make sure you’re f**king cool. Every day you are popping off on us,” Jones tells Braxton again who tells her to calm down. Jones goes off some more, “What you need to f**king do is calm down and stop f**king popping off on everybody.” The feed cuts once again before Tamar says, “Next time somebody call me a bitch I’m just gonna start yanking.” Lolo then says, “Then do it," as she is holding the Diary Room door open. Feeds then cut for the final time for over nine hours before returning to the two talking in peace.Feeds Bot �� #CBBUS2 (Feeds_Bot). “Feeds are back. ���� (Duration: 9 hours, 13 minutes) ���� #CBBUS2 #BBCeleb” 26 January 2019, 10:01 PM. Tweet. Retrieved 27 January 2019.hamsterwatch #cbb2 �� ⌚️ (hamsterwatch). “meanwhile Lolo and Tamar are friendly chatting, Lolo asking about Tamar's son and her daily life” 26 January 2019, 11:29 PM. Tweet. Retrieved 27 January 2019. During the outage, Twitter user BB20Jeff tweeted "Lolo Jones has been removed from the house for slapping Tamar's glasses off. #CBBUS2".BB20 (BB20Jeff). “Lolo Jones has been removed from the house for slapping Tamar's glasses off. #CBBUS2” 26 January 2019, 2:30 PM. Tweet. Retrieved 27 January 2019. The story was then picked up by various news outlets including Us Weekly and OK! Magazine. hamsterwatch #cbb2 �� ⌚️ (hamsterwatch). “today that includes @usweekly and @OKMagazine who should be ashamed of themselves” 26 January 2019, 10:07 PM. Tweet. Retrieved 27 January 2019.hamsterwatch #cbb2 �� ⌚️ (hamsterwatch). “this is disgusting.. people are messing with real lives & reputations for a laugh” 26 January 2019, 11:28 PM. Tweet. Retrieved 27 January 2019. However, all of these allegations were proven false when the Live Feeds returned. Trivia *This is the first season to have the majority of the final 7 as minorities. *This is the first season where minorites won more competitions than majorites. With 9 out of 16 competition wins (8 for African-American's and 1 for Hispanic-Americans). *This is the third season where males and females won an equal amount of PoV competitions, with 4 each. It follows Big Brother: Over The Top & Big Brother 20 respectively. *This is the first season to have two African-Americans being in the final two. *This is the first season to have an African-American winner. Ratings United States Live/Same Day= |-|DVR= Canada References External Links * CBS Official Site * [https://poptv.com/bigbrotherafterdark Pop TV - Celebrity Big Brother After Dark] * Live Feeds - Requires CBS All-Access Subscription * Wikipedia Page Category:Seasons Category:United States (English) Seasons